Life As Hinata
by BodySwitchFan
Summary: After obtaining a body swap jutsu, during his training trip. And upon his return to Konoha. Naruto enlists the help of Hinata to test out the jutsu.
1. Chapter 1

Life As Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto.

Summary: After obtaining a body swap jutsu, during his training trip. And upon his return to Konoha. Naruto enlists the help of Hinata to test out the jutsu.

Chapter 1

Three years, it has been three long years since he has been home. And Naruto couldn't be more excited about returning to the village.

Though during his training journey with Jiraiya, Naruto was pushed beyond his normal limits. As he told Jiraiya that if he wanted to not only bring Sasuke back to Konoha, but also survive against the Akatsuki then he needed all of his skills to be trained.

And that was just what they did, while traveling around the Elemental Nations. Though secretly Naruto was excited about something more than just returning home.

For you see while in a small civilian village, and after being left alone by Jiraiya. Naruto had rescued an elderly man from a group of bullies.

And after dispatching the group of bullies, the old man was grateful to Naruto. And as a reward he gave Naruto a jutsu scroll. The scroll contained a body swap jutsu, that Naruto was eager to try out. Though during the return trip back to the village, all Naruto could think about was who he was going to use his new jutsu on.

And after taking his time to mull it over, Naruto knew that he did not want to use it with any of the guys. And as for Sakura, he knew that she would just punch him and call him a pervert so she was a no go. Then Naruto thought about asking Ino to be a volunteer, but then he quickly retracted that thought as he knew Ino was a gossip queen, and he knew that she would not let this be kept quiet.

That only left Naruto with two choice, which were either Tenten or Hinata to ask. And knowing that he did not know Tenten all that well, Naruto finally decided to ask Hinata for help. Though after he had made his decision, Naruto had begun to think it over and found it would be interesting living the life of a clan heiress for the time being.

So after Naruto and Jiraiya had returned to Konoha and had checked in with Tsunade, Naruto had left just as quickly to go and find Hinata. And find her he did, after searching all over the village for minutes on end he had found her at one of the various secluded training grounds. Though as soon as he had landed in the training ground, Naruto noticed that Hinata was red faced and heavily panting.

Although as soon as he took a sniff of the air, he could tell why as because Hinata's arousal was practically rolling off of her. Though how did Naruto know this, well when not only do you have a giant nine tailed fox sealed in you, but also a perverted teacher you learn to pick up a thing or two.

After a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Naruto walked on over and said "Hey Hinata" surprising the Hyuga heiress. And as soon as she had turned around Hinata's already red face went even more red, as she said "Naruto you're back from your training!" she exclaimed in surprise after catching her breathe. Scratching the back of his head Naruto laughed and said "yeah I just got back in today, and was looking for you." slightly confusing Hinata.

Though trying to wrap her mind around why naruto was looking for her, she then asked "why were you looking for me?" as she had tilted her head to the side. Taking a quick breathe to calm his nerves Naruto had begun to speak "well you see during my training I had helped this old man by rescuing him, and as a reward he gifted me with a jutsu scroll and I was wondering if you would help me with it?" he had asked Hinata. Though Hinata was still unsure as to why Naruto would ask her for help, so asked him "not that I am agreeing or disagreeing yet, but why ask me and not the others Naruto?" she had questioned him.

Knowing now was the time to spill the beans Naruto then said "because the jutsu I was given is capable of switching two persons bodies with one another." surprising Hinata as he had finished the explanation. Though quickly coming over her surprise Hinata then asked "but still why ask me and not the others?" she once again asked.

Deciding to keep with the truth Naruto then said "well I did not want to switch bodies with any of the guys so they are out, knowing Sakura she would just punch and call me a pervert, Ino does not know how to keep her mouth shut so she is out, and I just do not know Tenten all that well, so then I decided i would choose you, that is if you want to help me?" Naruto asked once he was done explaining his reason for choosing Hinata.

After which his explanation was over with, Hinata then began to ponder his request for help. Thinking it over within her mind, and after a few minutes had gone bye she then spoke up and said "ok Naruto I will help you test this new jutsu out." surprising Naruto. Though just as quickly he had asked "are you sure about this, cause i do not want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." he had told Hinata.

Quick to respond she had started to say "yes I am completely sure, and do not worry about making me uncomfortable because I am not." she told him. And her declaration naruto had pulled the scroll from his pouch, and unscrolled it while studying the hand signs for the jutsu. Once he was done studying the hand signs he looked up at Hinata and said " ok for this to work we both need to stand facing each other." he explained.

After which he had closed the scroll and proceeded to stand along with Hinata, until they were both facing each other. Though before he went to activate the jutsu Naruto proceeded to ask "last chance Hinata you can back out now if you want too?" offering her a chance to bow out. Although in response she just shook her head in a negative fashion, showing that she would not bow out.

Quickly flashing through the required hand signs, and calling out the name of the jutsu to activate it. Both Naruto and Hinata were covered from head to toe by two energies cloaks, one blue for naruto and pink for Hinata. Though just as quickly Naruto's blue energy gathered at his mouth and proceeded to shoot out entering Hinata's body, while the same had happened for Hinata's entering Naruto's body. And once the jutsu was complete the both of them had fallen to the ground in exhaustion.

Trying to steady her breathing Hinata(N) had looked up to see her former body sitting across from her. Quickly sitting up Hinata(N) glanced down to see that not only was she wearing the clothes that the original had put on, but she also had her body meaning that the jutsu had worked. Once her breathing had finally settled down Hinata(N) had called out and said "Hinata are you okay?" only to be surprised by how light and soft her new voice sounded.

Though just as quickly as Hinata(N) had regained her breathe, so did Naruto(H) by saying "Yes I am doing okay.) being surprised by how much gruffier and deeper his voice sounded. Getting up on her feet Hinata(N) stumbled due to not being accustomed to her new center of balance. Though quickly catching herself from falling Hinata(N) then said "well it looks like the jutsu worked." she stated. Which in return got a nod of approval from Naruto(H) once he too had also stood up.

Though after a few seconds had passed Hinata(N) felt the effects of the arousal, the previous occupant of this body was feeling. Deciding to get to the bottom of things Hinata(N) had asked "Hinata does your body seem to be turned on?" she asked making Naruto(H) blush a deep red color. Not sure of what to say Naruto(H) quickly said "figure it out for yourself, I gotta go bye now!" before rushing off.

Which in return only served to greatly confuse Hinata(N) that much more. Shrugging her shoulders Hinata(N) was clueless as what to do first. Then all of a sudden an idea popped into her mind, as she gathered her chakra into her eyes and activated her dojutsu, which granted her 360 degree vision.

Once done fooling around with her new bloodline, Hinata(N) decided she needed to get used to how her new body moves. After taking a few steps around the training ground, Hinata(N) noticed how her new hips seemed to sway from side-to-side while walking. She had also took notice of the rhythmic bouncing of her now much fuller chest area.

Though soon after Hinata(N) had started to feel her body start to cramp up, so she decided then it was best to do some stretching. One of which required her to bend over while trying to touch her toes, though by doing so did Hinata(N) feel her new underwear ride up her butt.

Feeling uncomfortable Hinata(N) reached behind herself in order to pick at the wedige, which was bothering her. Though once she had dealt with the wedige, Hinata(N) then decided to explore her new backside. And as she was giving it a feel, deciding to be a bit bold Hinata(N) to give her rear a smack.

Which in return caused it to jiggle, surprising Hinata(N) by how big, round, and firm it was. Afterwards Hinata(N) then moved both of her hands to the front, in order tp explore her new chest region. Once she had both breasts within her hands, Hinata(N) could feel that they appeared and felt to be bigger than what they had seemed.

Knowing that she could not continue a public grope session, Hinata(N) decided to head on over towards the hot springs. All the while feeling the arousal within her pants starting to grow even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Deciding that she could not wait to get to the hot springs, Hinata(N) had decided to ninja dash towards the springs. Although while hopping from roof to roof Hinata(N) had felt the rather dramatic movement of her new chest.

Another indication of how the breasts that lay underneath her clothing, were indeed bigger than they appeared to seem. All the while Hinata(N) though to herself "man how does Hinata move with these things on her chest." were her inner thoughts.

Though as soon as she was getting close to the springs, Hinata(N) had suddenly stopped in her tracks. As a delicious and sweet amourma had begun to fill her sense of smell.

Upon trying to find the source of the smell, she came upon a bakery that Naruto(H) would frequently visit. And as she had walked in the owner, had spotted her and said "oh Hinata-sama welcome we just finished a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls." said the owner as he was handing her one.

And as she bit into the tasty treat, Hinata(N) could only marvel at the taste she was feeling upon her tounge. Though as she continued eating the treat, Hinata(N) had begun to feel the earlier arousal kick back in though much more powerful than last time.

Unbeknownst to her Naruto(H) had forgotten to tell Hinata(N), that due to her extreme love of cinnamon leaves her really turned on. Thus feeling her panties become even more damp, Hinata(N) exited the bakery and continued her way to the hot springs.

And after a few more minutes she had finally arrived at the hot springs. Though before Hinata(N) could enter the building she heard someone call out to her. Turning around she saw that it was none other than Ino Yamanaka.

Catching up to Hinata(N) Ino then said "hey Hinata I saw that you going to the hot springs, mind if I join you?" she had asked. Not wanting to give anything away too soon, Hinata(N) then replied with "of course you can Ino." she told the the Yamanaka heiress.

And as they had both entered through the entrance, they had paid for a use of one of the hot springs. Thus they then found themselves in the ladies changing room, in order to strip off their clothing.

Though understandably Hinata(N) was very nervous, as it was one thing to strip and see her new body in the buff. But now with Ino here and getting undressed as well, filled Hinata(N) with excitement and nerves at the same time.

Sitting on a bench in front of a locker, Hinata(N) took a deep breathe to settle her nerves and began to undress. First she had unzipped and removed the jacket she was wearing, revealing that she was wearing a fishnet shirt underneath said jacket.

Gripping the bottom of her shirt Hinata(N) slowly pulled it off, as she wanted to tease her self a bit about what lay under the shirt. And after the shirt was discarded Hinata(N) looked downward, and saw to massive globes of flesh hidden within a simple lavender colored bra.

Wanting to save the best for last, Hinata(N) then stood up and removed her ninja sandals in order to remove her pants. And after simply pulling her pants down Hinata(N) saw that she was wearing lavender panties, that matched her bra. The only thing different was that there was a noticeable damp spot within her panties, from her arousal.

And after sliding the panties off of her, Hinata(N) knew that it was time to remove her bra. Though as soon as she had her hand placed upon the clasp of the bra, she then began to struggle with trying to unhook it.

All the while thinking "man how do girls wear these things, is beyond me?" were her inner thoughts. Though as she continued to struggle with taking off her bra, Hinata(N) had failed to notice Ino dressed in towel to come up behind her.

Until Ino had said "looks like you having trouble there Hinata, need any help?" Ino had asked. Blushing in embarrassment Hinata(N) could only nod in acceptance, while dropping her hand in order for Ino to unhook her bra.

Though as Ino had placed her hand upon the clasp, she had said "you know it is a bit weird that you need help with taking off a bra, since you've been wearing longer than any of the other girls and I." she had said. Which had caused Hinata(N) to chuckle nervously, and say "well maybe I am a bit off my game today." she said in reply.

Frowning her eyebrows in confusion Ino did not say anything more, and worked to unclasp the bra. Which had finally come loose, in order for Hinata(N) to slide the her arms out of the straps and removing the bra.

Although she had failed to see the devious smirk plastered on Ino's face until it was too late. As Ino had brought both of her hands up, thus ending up with a handful of Hinata(N)'s breasts.

And as Ino not only squeezed, but also played with Hinata(N)'s chest she said "man Hinata how did you ever get these so big?" as she continued to feel her friend's breasts. Once again blushing from Ino's actions Hinata(N) removed Ino's hands, and got her first ever view of her chest unclothed.

And what she saw was two big pale breasts that sat high upon her chest, and were topped with both pink areolas and nipples. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Hinata(N) replied by saying "I do not know, but they sure do look very nice." she exclaimed.

Which only further proved to inform Ino that something was not right with the shy heiress. As she said "alright Hinata just what in the world is up with you, usually you never talk about your body like this, and do not even get me started on the bra." Ino said as she confronted Hinata(N).

Knowing that she could not keep the sharade up any longer, Hinata(N) then said "not here wait until we are in the hot spring, and then I will answer your questions." she said to Ino. And after Ino nodded in acceptance, they had both finished putting away their belongings and proceeded to the hot springs with a towel wrapped around their bodies.

And once they had submerged themselves in the water, Ino turned towards Hinata(N) and said "alright now it is time for you to spill the beans." she had said. That was when Hinata(N) had then proceeded to tell Ino everything that had occurred leading up to this point.

At first Ino did not want to believe what Hinata(N) had said, but after using her sensor abilities she had found out that that it was indeed true. Glancing towards Hinata(N) once again Ino then said "it is true you really are Naruto in Hinata's body." she said. To which Hinata(N) only nodded in acceptance.

Gaining stars within her eyes Ino quickly scooted closer towards Hinata(N), and said "that is so cool, so how long are the two of you going to remain swapped?" she had asked. In which Hinata(N) replied "I do not know, we never really talked about it you know." Hinata(N) had said.

And without missing a beat Ino then said "so what is it like being a different person, let alone now a girl?" she had asked. At first Hinata(N) was not sure how to reply, but then she said "it is different, not only from the different body parts, but also the way this body moves, and senses things." is what she had told Ino.

After receiving an answer Ino then said "well if you have any questions about being a girl feel free to ask, but for now let us enjoy our bath for now." she said.


End file.
